All Hail the Compass ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 7
Jared proves the audience wrong, and beats the second dungeon. Synopsis Jared has finished two dungeons. One in the light world, and one in the dark world. The red pendant is still showing up on the map. Jared is worried that he might have to beat it again. Jared is a dumbass (a dunce hat appears on Jared's head), because he thought he needed to shoots a statue in the eye with an arrow. He can beat the first dungeon. Other people have been saying that he doesn't need the big key, and they haven't played A Link to the Past before and think Jared is playing A Link Between Worlds instead. Jared remembers he has the lamp and uses it to light a dark room. Jared avoids traps and enemies. Jared places bombs in front of a red enemy. Jared tries other items, but nothing seems to work. Jared was right the whole time! Jared gets excited as he was right (a dunce hat appears on Jared's head that says 'Smart')! Jared wasted the first 5 minutes, but at least everyone knows now. Jared thinks about where to go next as he fights skeletons. Jared heads back to the dark world. He opens the second dungeon of the dark world - the water dungeon. The first chest has a key to open the door. The next chest gives him $20. Jared is not confident about finding the hook shot. Jared realizes that he is already down to 2 hearts. Jared activates a lever to drain the water. He couldn't figure it out as a child. Jared is killed, and wonders why everything is dealing so much damage. Jared promises that his isn't bad at Zelda game, despite taking so much damage. Jared finds 20 rupees in a chest. A comment appears on the screen saying "He meant to say dollars". Jared finds another key. Jared uses the Staff of Somaria to activate the switch. He thought he was being clever, before realizing he could have used the boomerang instead, and laughs at himself. He activates a lever, which makes a statue glarp out water from its mouth. It's life is torment! Jared uses the Staff of Somaria to kill some other enemies in a dangerous room. It is the most useful item he has got. Jared falls down the wrong hole and has to climb back up. He finds a chest and yells in anger as he finds the compass. Jared is upset as he can't do anything else in this dungeon. An enemy kills him allowing him to get out of the dungeon faster. Jared wonders if there is anything else he can do. Jared tries to fly somewhere, but he can't summon his bird. He gets 3 bombs from a thief, who would normally give him money. Behind the thief is four chests. They contain $20, the Book of Mudora, $20 and the fire rod. Jared says rupees, but he meant to say dollars! Jared is excited now that he has the book. Jared activates the book, only to realize that he doesn't have the master sword! He decides to do dungeon 2 - which is called the "I'm already here palace". The sign says "I'm already here - The Dungeon". Jared thought this was weird and lame, that Link prays for the door to open and it does. Jared is worried that he will die. He finds a chest which has a piece of heart. Jared realizes that he still doesn't have the bow, so he needs to find it. Jared finds a piece of heart outside, and completes a heart container. Whenever Jared thinks he can skip something, he always finds that he is missing something he needs - usually the bow. He finds the big key. He dashes through a section that is supposed to be scary, to find the map. Jared is worried that there will be a compass in the big chest. Jared goes to the fairy room by mistake, and pretends he meant to do that. Jared opens the big chest to find - the compass! Disappointing music plays. Jared heads outside and falls off a ledge. The disappointing music plays again, and Jared puts his head in his hand. The screen text says "Seriously, I did not think I would get to use that sound effect again so soon." Jared has to go all the way around again. He opens the entrance again, and the rocks rotate too much. Jared gets attacked by lasers. The floor tiles fly at Jared, and they form an 8. Jared becomes confused as to what he is doing. Jared is worried, as he used to have this game memorized. He finds that he is up to the part he was thinking of, and shoots the fire rod and torches. He enters the boss room, and fights the boss. The fire rod does a lot of damage to the boss. Jared uses his sword to bounce off the boss out of danger. He gets the pendant. Jared was super wise to get to dungeon 2. The pendant counts on the map, but dungeon 3 still doesn't. Jared has options now! Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos